


Can I Hold You Tonight

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [11]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The right words, at the right time.





	Can I Hold You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Tracy Chapman


End file.
